School Days
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Axel is new to Destiny Islands, but already something seems weird to him. Living in a new home, going to a new school, etc etc. But what's up with the people? AkuRoku, probably some RiSo later on. Sorry for the crappy title XD


**Beep beep beep beep-click **

_Ugh….don't tell me I already have to get up._

Axel raised his head, staring at the bright red blurry numbers that were staring right back. He blinked a few times before being able to actually read what the clock said.

**5:41**

"Well…that's not so bad, I have enough time to get ready…" He mumbled to himself as he got out of the bed and stretched his aching muscles. He looked around, trying to find the light switch, but not before accidentally tripping over random stuff on the ground. He switched on the light to reveal a cluttered, somewhat small room. Clothes littered everywhere, posters hung on the walls by every angle. A bed covered with fire red and black checkered sheets, and multiple fleece blankets with different animals on them. A desk infested by papers and books. And a dresser covered in little knickknacks and jewelry. He yawned as he opened his dresser to grab some clothing before heading to the bathroom.

As he walked towards the bathroom, the door opened and another redhead walked out, steam trailing out along with her.

"I take it you wasted all the hot water, right Kairi?" Axel asked staring at the girl.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door at the end of the hallway. "There should be some left." With that she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

_Great_ Axel thought. It was going to be his first day at his new school and already the day started crappy. Him and his family, being his younger sister Kairi and his older brother Reno, just moved to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town. Reno apparently got a promotion and was sent to the Islands for the offices there. One of the only things in common with the two places was the ocean. And for that Axel was grateful. He started to shower, his mind still in thought. He was wondering if he'd be able to make new friends, since he had to leave all his old ones behind. Or if he'd just be the new kid, an outcast. He definitely wasn't what you'd call normal anyway. He had a long body and his hips jutted out, like a females'. And when it came to his hair, it was a bright red, like fire, usually spiked back. Eyes a jade green, with small inverted triangles under them. He would definitely stand out. And hopefully he wouldn't be the only one.

He turned off the now cold water, walking out of the shower and covering himself with a towel. He took another towel and put it over his head to start drying his hair. Once he was dry enough, he slipped on his clothes. Wearing an old MSI t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He brushed through his hair quickly, spiking it as he went. Once he was finished, he went back to his room, glancing at the clock as he went back to his dresser to grab random accessories. The clock read 6:35. He put on his fingerless gloves and proceeded to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast was overwhelming.

He walked over to a table that had multiple food items on it and took a piece of toast, putting it into his mouth before walking to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Isn't is a little bit too early for soda Axel?" Reno asked him as he headed into the room. Axel yanked the piece of toast out of his mouth, proceeding to chew it as he tried to speak.

"Not really. Why are you up anyway? I thought you'd be working the night shift." Axel asked him as he pulled the tab of the soda back, the sound of the fizz escaping into the somewhat silent room.

"I am, I just thought why not make you guys breakfast before you two leave. Speaking of you two.. Kairi! Hurry up and get out here!" Reno yelled toward the girl's room.

"I'll be out in a minute!!" Was the faded reply.

Reno sighed, his attention returning to Axel. "The high school is about a ten minute walk from here. So you guys will need to leave by at least six fifty-five."

"Alright." Axel replied, finishing the rest of his soda in one gulp while Reno retreated back into his room. He threw the can into the sink, grabbing his book bag before lounging in the living room. "Kairi!! Get your ass out here, we need to go!!" He checked the clock again, it reading 6:50.

"HOLD ON!!!" She screamed from her doorway. "I said I'll be out in a minute!"

He rolled his eyes before getting up and walking out of the, now dark, house. She didn't expect him to wait forever, did she? If so she wasn't the brightest person around. Or the quickest. He made his way down the street, his eyes glancing down ever so often to make sure he was actually going the right way, a small piece of paper that had the directions in his gloved hand. The sound of chirping birds filled his ears, along with random cars passing him by.

'Well, that's nice. No more peaceful mornings.' He thought to himself, the chirping slowly getting on his nerves. Of course he wasn't expecting it to be as peaceful as where he once lived. Hardly anyone lived there, it as a pretty small town. And cars weren't a necessity when everything was in close proximity.

A large string of buildings slowly came into view, the sun now rising slowly on the horizon, casting the building in a dark shadow, giving it a creepy aura. As he finally reached the gates, he stopped. Dreading where he'd be having to stay everyday until he graduates.

'_Great, out of all of the high schools I have to go to, I get the one that would be in a horror game..'_


End file.
